The Protectors of Harmony
by rainbowdashie131
Summary: The year is 2558, six months after the UNSC Infinity's incident on Requiem. Captain Thomas Lasky and his crew have finally found the other half of the Librarian's "Janus" key; but when the map leads them to an Equestria in crisis, they are forced to save it. For, if Equestria falls, so too will the six forerunner artifacts discovered on this planet: The Elements of Harmony.
1. You'll Need a Map

Hey guys! This is just an author`s note. There is a map that my story requires you to refer to throughout my story.

To access this map:

Go to Google Images

Type "equestria and beyond" into the searchbox

Grab any of the images from the top row to use as your map (*note* my story is focused entirely on lower right hand side of this map!)

Hope you enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: ****I did NOT make this map. All credit for making this map goes to Deviantart.**


	2. Chapter 1: Back for Blood

**Chapter 1: Back for Blood**

**August 4, 2558**

**1800 hours**

**The Scorchedlands (575 miles southwest of Equestrian borders)**

**The Changeling Grand Palace/Military Training Grounds**

Queen Chrysalis sat on her throne. She was silently fuming, her face a contorted screen of rage. It had been almost a year since she and her army were defeated in Canterlot; and she was determined to have her revenge.

_They will rue the day…_ she thought.

Her anger turned to joy however, as her most trusted General trotted through the grand gates into her throne room. He wore a dark purple helmet, a hole through the top to allow his horn to protrude, as well as the flowing dark blue robe used to identify all non-combat officers. He marched about three-fourths of the way between the doors and the Queen`s throne before he stopped, and then spoke.

"My Queen," said the General before bowing to his superior.

"General Hives," said Chrysalis coolly. "What news do you have for me?"

"Our armies are ready your highness," said General Hives. "Just give us the word."

"Excellent!" said the ecstatic monarch. "May I observe?"

"Of course, your highness."

They then proceeded to walk out into a long hallway; making their way to a balcony that overlooked the training grounds. When they reached said balcony, the General was once again the first to speak.

"I trust you will be pleased with our progress my Queen," said Hives smugly as they both looked down upon their troops in training. "Our weaponry has advanced well beyond that of the Equestrian armed forces. Observe our training exercise."

Hives pointed to a changeling trooper in front of three pony combat training mannequins. He was holding a black spear with an emerald green point in his two front hooves, and was standing on his hind legs. Suddenly, the drill instructor used his magic to make the central mannequin bolt forward. In a flash, the changeling spun left and sliced the poor mannequin`s head right off. The instructor then levitated the mannequin that was now in front of the changeling soldier forward. He quickly decapitated his second adversary by performing the same technique as before, but to the right that time. Then, before the instructor could move the third one, the trainee sliced it in two; the head and forelegs on one half, and the hind legs and tail on the other.

"Very impressive dance show General," said a now unimpressed and indignant Chrysalis. "But I see no new weaponry at _all!_ I specifically remember soldiers of Celestia`s Royal Guard wielding spears that look almost exactly like those!"

"Patience my Queen," said the changeling General. "The demonstration is not yet over."

Suddenly, the drill instructor used his magic to levitate over twenty pony mannequins over a hill in an all out charge on the changeling soldier.

"You are about to see, your majesty, that our spears aren`t, _exactly_ like those of the Royal Guard," said Hives.

What happened next caught Chrysalis off guard: the changeling soldier took a knee and held his spear at his waist, the tip pointed directly at the oncoming charge. Then the changeling`s horn and spear began to glow bright green; as he was clearly using his magic to make the spear do _something._

What that something was however, would leave the changeling Queen nearly speechless.

The spear`s tip began to not only glow, but _shine _bright green before a brilliant beam of green-colored energy burst from the tip, incinerating the lead mannequin instantaneously.

Queen Chrysalis could only let her jaw drop as the trainee managed to keep the beam going, aiming it left and right through his crowd of targets; it incinerated every pony mannequin that was unfortunate enough to get caught in its linear maelstrom of burning destruction.

"They`ll _never_ see it coming," General Hives said smugly. "We designed the spear to channel the energy of the user`s magic into the tip and then amplify its power tenfold. It then holds it there until the user wishes to fire. The magic is under the user`s control during the whole process; it is the _user`s_ magic after all. Also, a single beam isn`t the only thing that can be fired; the spear can throw anything the user`s mind can think of: from the single beam you saw, to explosive balls of fire, to even a siphoning beam that can siphon a unicorn`s magic."

"General," Chrysalis began. "If I`ve ever told you that you`ve outdone yourself, I was sadly mistaken. _Now, _you`ve outdone yourself!"

"Thank you, my Queen."

"You said the troops were ready?"

"Yes, my Queen, they`re right down there actually."

He pointed straight down off the balcony, and when Chrysalis looked, she saw what must have been entire battalions of troops right below her; each and every one of them wielding the same type of spear that was just demonstrated to her.

"How did I not notice them?" said the incredulous monarch.

"First, second, and third divisions are ready for deployment you highness," said Hives. "The amassment of fourth division will soon be complete."

"Outstanding! We will hold the fourth in reserve," said Chrysalis before pointing straight down at the troops below her. "Right now, see to it that _they_ start cutting a path to the north, _straight_ to Equestria!"

"Yes, your highness," said General Hives before he moved to the very edge of the balcony and placed both his front hooves over the railing. The division leaders below saw him and gave crisp salutes.

"Gentlecolts! Preseeeeeeaaant _hooves!"_ commanded each division leader. Immediately, every changeling on the ground put their spears in their left hooves and gave crisp salutes to their General above.

Hives then used his magic to increase the volume of his voice to the point where he was his own loudspeaker.

"Our Queen has given us the word!" he announced before pointing to the northeast. "Move north to Equestria, and obliterate everything that stands in your way! For the Queen!"

"FOR THE QUEEN!" shouted the troops in a powerful battle cry before taking to the sky.

Any ray of the waning sun that wasn`t already blocked out by the smoke coming from surrounding volcanoes was almost entirely blocked out by the changelings` numbers.

After a minute of watching his troops fly away, General Hives then used his magic to contact the division leaders telepathically.

"All division leaders, report," he said out loud.

"Leader of first is ready to receive orders."

"Leader of second reporting."

"Leader of third hears you loud and clear."

"Gentlecolts," said the general. "Here are your orders: first division is to fly north across the water to Canida; your objective is to capture its capital of Ottapaw. When those dogs surrender, have the entire division occupy the country until further orders arrive. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Second and third, you two are to head east to Boardor. Your job is to capture that territory from the boars; leave two platoons from second behind for the occupation. The rest of you are to then fly north to Canida to regroup with first. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

On those last set of commands, Queen Chrysalis saw two-thirds of the group break away from the full force, changing their headings eastward.

"And so it begins," she said smugly.

"Even if they _do_ see us coming," said the General after disconnecting with his troops. "There`s _no way_ they`ll be able to stop us!"

The two shared a maniacal laugh as they headed back inside.

**Disclaimer:**** Yes, I **_**know**_** the changelings` spears work like the rings of the Green Lantern Corps. I do **_**not **_**own any rights for **_**The Green Lantern, Halo, **_**or **_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.**_** Don't forget to comment and favorite! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: No Other Choice

**Chapter 2: No Other Choice**

**August 5, 2558**

**0900 hours**

**Canterlot**

**The Royal Castle**

Princess Celestia sat on her throne, her face calm and relaxed; reflecting the same feelings she had within. Her faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, recently became an alicorn. She was no longer her student, but a fellow princess (put in charge of Ponyville). Overall, Equestria was enjoying an era of peace and prosperity and the light of harmony seemed to hit every corner of this wonderful land.

It would never last.

Celestia was surprised when her sister, Princess Luna, trotted in. Celestia had recently appointed her the commander in chief of all Equestrian military forces across the known world (she was still to take orders from Celestia herself though). The distressed look on her face along with the quickened pace of her trotting told Celestia that she was nervous; and that meant she definitely didn't have good news for her. As Celestia stood, Luna spoke.

"My sister," said Luna as both princesses moved toward each other. "News from Pretuskria."

"Boardor?" asked Celestia. "What`s wrong with them? Nothing those boars can`t handle I'm hoping."

"I'm afraid to say that you are mistaken my sister. I recently received this recorded message from the Equestrian embassy there."

Luna`s horn then lit up and her eyes began to glow. She used her magic to darken the room and project a rectangular image on the wall. Suddenly, the image began to move; the message was playing. There was a white unicorn on the screen wearing the silver armor plating of the Royal Equestrian Army, his horn lit with the magic used to send the message; he seemed out of breath and there were burn marks on his face.

_Burn marks?_ Thought the sun princess._ What`s going on?_

"Princess!" said the stallion on screen. "I don't know if you`re receiving this, hell, I don't even know if anypony will _ever_ see this recording, but the _changelings_ are back! They just came straight out of the mountains at 0600, a whole _swarm_ of `em! And that`s not the worst part. I don't know how, but they`re shooting at us! I don't know how they`re able to do that but they`re _shooting_ at us! With beams that can incinerate a whole pony and…and balls of _fire! _They shoot those from above while they`re flying. We can barely get close to `em without getting our flanks burned!"

He paused to catch his breath, for he had been rambling with only two.

"We can`t hold out for much longer, and I don't think I can sur-"

He would never finish that thought, as a door opened off-screen and the unicorn`s eyes widened in fear as he looked towards it.

"Gotcha!" said an unknown voice from off-screen before a blast of green energy grazed the stallion`s face.

He fell off-screen screaming in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAHHH! AHHH MY FACE IS BURNING! I CAN FEEL IT MELTING!"

A changeling soldier holding a black spear with a green tip walked into view on his hind legs, laughing at the agony of his newest victim; suddenly, his laughter ceased.

"Hold on, this one`s Equestrian!" said the changeling. "A unicorn huh?"

He looked straight at Celestia.

"And he`s sending a message to his people. I suppose it will end when he wants it to…or when he`s dead. Listen closely, whoever this is, the changelings are _back!_ And it is _us_ who are dominant above all other species on this earth! _We _are superior to _all!_ _We _are the ones meant to rule the world!"

He then moved over to the dying pony at his feet, still writhing in pain.

"See how _weak _you are…how _inferior! _Whatever Equestrian is watching this, pray to Celestia, and watch how she will finally fail you. Equestria. _Will._ **FALL!"**

And on that last note, he lifted his spear up, and brought the tip down off-screen, presumably into his victim`s head.

Suddenly, the room filled itself with light once again as the message ended, cut short by the sender`s sudden death.

The stunned silence that followed was finally broken by Celestia.

"How long ago did you receive that message?" she asked.

"Around five minutes ago," Luna answered. "I'm guessing that, by now, Pretuskria has fallen and Boardor has surrendered to the changeling army; and by the time we figure out how to make projectile weapons that can match those of the changelings` it will be too late."

"They managed to conquer a city _that big_ in only _three hours?!"_

"I'm afraid so, my sister."

Celestia began to pace back and forth, trying desperately to think of a solution. Her search seemed to be in vain, when she suddenly looked up at the ceiling with a gasp.

"Yes! That`ll do it! There`s still hope."

"How? I hate to sound so negative my sister but, _how _is there _any _hope for Equestria _now? _What hope could there possibly _be?"_

"Humans."

Luna`s eyes widened in fear.

"You`re not serious are you?" said Luna incredulously.

"My sister," said Celestia calmly. "We have no other choice if Equestria is to survive."

"No! There`s always a choice!" said Luna as she and her sister took their discussion outside onto a balcony. "Besides, the humans are too dangerous and you _know_ it!"

"True, there _are_ other choices," said Celestia as she looked up at the sky. "Other species that are just as powerful. But of all the most powerful out there, humanity is one of the few that would do _anything _to protect harmony. I _know _there is good in them! Plus, we need help _now;_ and, as destiny may have it, the humans are the closest ones to us."

"How close?"

Celestia looked back at her solar counterpart; and as her horn began to glow, she smiled and answered, "They`re already here."


	4. Chapter 3: Six for One?

**Chapter 3: Six for One?**

**August 5, 2558**

**0900 hours (Equestrian Time)**

**The Milky Way Galaxy: Cygnus arm**

**The bridge of the UNSC **_**Infinity**_

Captain Thomas Lasky had never been so exited in all his life; a rare smile stretched across his face. In his right hand he held the one half of the Librarian`s Janus Key that Spartan Fireteam Majestic had recovered on Requiem; in his left, the other half that Dr. Halsey had just handed to him.

"Uhh…Doc?" said Roland, the ship`s A.I. "You sure you know what you`re doing?"

"Hey, _I _still don't trust her," said Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer.

"You _never_ trusted me," said Dr. Catherine Halsey. "But I'm afraid that you have no choice _but _to Spartan, given that I`m the only one in here who actually _saw_ the Librarian use the key."

"Palmer, curiosity may have killed the cat-" Captain Lasky started.

"-and salted the snail," said Roland.

"Thank you Roland," said Lasky, slightly annoyed.

"No problem, sir," said the yellow, WW2 fighter pilot hologram of Roland.

The Captain returned his attention to the Spartan Commander.

"But how would the rest of the cats and snails have learned from their comrade`s mistake?"

"Fine," said an irritated Palmer. "Let`s just get this over with."

"Okay," said Lasky before he looked to Doctor Halsey. "So, how exactly did the Librarian do this?"

"She just," said Halsey before pausing and then clapping her hands together. "Slapped them together."

"Really?" said Lasky in disbelief. "That`s it?"

"They should feel like magnetic puzzle pieces…or something like that."

"Okay," said the Captain before taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

He held the two pieces out in front of him and slowly brought them together. Suddenly, he felt the magnetic attraction between them, and they pulled each other together.

With a metallic *c_lang*_ and a small flash of light, the room was instantly filled with a three-dimensional hologram of what seemed like a bunch of floating, blue gyroscopes.

Lasky realized that he had closed his eyes out of fear. He first opened one eye, to see if he was still alive, and then opened the other to find them both greeted with the sight of the bridge full of astonished faces; except for Dr. Halsey, who was looking at the Captain with an amused smile. A moment later, Lasky broke the stunned silence.

"So," said Lasky. "This is the map?"

"Yes," Halsey responded. "This is it. Although I must admit, I'd forgotten how big it was."

"Captain," said Roland. "If the map is too big for you, I can shrink it down if you place it on the hologram table."

Lasky looked at the table in the center of the room; the grid atop it glowing a turquoise blue shade.

"Alright," he said.

As he walked, the entire map moved with him.

"So I guess this explains why I was only seeing _half_ of it," said Dr. Henry Glassman, the _Infinity`s_ Chief Engineer and head scientist as he dodged one of the blue gyroscopes.

"Yeah," Lasky responded as he centered the Janus Key on the grid. "No wonder."

Suddenly, every floating gyroscope on the bridge flew towards the hologram table as Roland condensed the map into a holographic picture of the Milky Way Galaxy.

"There you have it Captain," said Roland. "The locations of every piece of Forerunner tech in the galaxy right in front of you."

"Outstanding Roland," said the Captain, all resentful feelings of the A.I. forgotten. Lasky gazed at the map for a moment before continuing. "How `bout we start small? Roland, locate the nearest artifact to our current location."

"Way ahead of ya boss, I've already located the nearest six artifacts for you."

"Six? That`s a…_strange, _number to stop at. Zoom in on them."

"Yessir," said Roland as the map began to expand. Since the map was now contained within the hologram table`s borders, anything that passed them was dropped off and no longer displayed.

Roland continued to zoom until only one big gyroscope was displayed on the table.

"All six artifacts are located on this planet, sir," he said.

"Six for one?" said Lasky excitedly. "And this one`s close, it`s still in the Cygnus arm. Take us there, Roland."

"You got it, boss," said Roland as he got on the ship`s main intercom. "Attention all hands, prep for slip-space jump!"

**. . .**

**August 5, 2558**

**0905 hours (Equestrian Time)**

**The Milky Way Galaxy: Cygnus arm**

**1500 miles above Equestria**

**The bridge of the UNSC **_**Infinity**_

The _Infinity_ emerged from a blue portal in orbit above a surprisingly Earth-like planet. Although Dr. Glassman wasn`t the first one to notice this fact, no one was surprised that he was the first to _mention_ it.

"By the looks of it sir," said Glassman as he and a few others were looking out the window on the Bridge`s observation deck. "I'd say this planet is eligible to support life."

"Great," said Palmer sarcastically. "More aliens. Just what we need…again."

"You know," started Dr. Halsey. "Due to the sheer mathematical odds, there _has_ to be another species out there that isn't as hostile as the Covenant."

"All we can do is hope that there`s at least one on this planet that`s a little nicer," said Roland.

"If there _are_ any, we should try contacting them," Lasky declared. "See if they know about the artifacts."

"Umm…sir?" said Roland. "I don't think that will be necessary."

All eyes turned to the A.I.`s yellow, holographic Avatar.

"And why`s that, Roland?" Lasky inquired.

"Because the _Infinity_ appears to be receiving a signal," said Roland, looking around as if there was a fly in the room and he was following it with his eyes, before looking directly at his Captain. "From the planet itself."


	5. Chapter 4: First Contact

**Chapter 4: First Contact**

**August 5, 2558**

**0905 hours**

**Canterlot**

**The Royal Castle**

Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna stood on a balcony overlooking the palace courtyard. Celestia was looking at the sky, her horn glowing bright yellow, and Luna did NOT seem to like what her sister was doing.

"What are you _doing?!"_ asked Princess Luna. "Don`t contact them!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Celestia retorted.

"We could get the griffons to help us."

"Please, you and I both know that they wouldn't be as much help to us; their weaponry is just as far behind the changelings` as ours is. And griffons aren't very fond of us ponies anyway."

"And both you and I also know how primitive and dangerous humans can be."

Celestia took a deep breath and looked at her sister with a smile.

"I know my sister," said Celestia. "I _know_ how dangerous they can be; I've been observing them for quite some time now, longer than _you_ have I'm sure. I've seen the wars they`ve fought with each other, the kind of evil they were capable of, but most importantly, I've seen the capacity for _good_ in their hearts.

"If there is one thing I have truly seen in humanity, it`s that there will _always _be humans who fight the right fight and that the good in them _always_ conquers the evil that took up the same space.

"Humans have always been seeking some form of harmony with each other; it`s just that they always seem to go about it in the wrong way. But just the fact that they are, by nature, _seeking out_ harmony, tells me that they would do _anything_ to protect it when they found it."

Before Luna could respond, Celestia suddenly picked up a voice on the other end of her signal.

"_This is Captain Thomas Lasky of the UNSC _Infinity. _We are receiving your signal, if you are hearing this, please respond."_

**. . .**

**August 5, 2558**

**0905 hours (Equestrian Time)**

**The Milky Way Galaxy: Cygnus arm**

**1500 miles above Equestria**

**The bridge of the UNSC **_**Infinity**_

"So _they_`re contacting_ us," _said Lasky with subtle astonishment. "Can you put it through, Roland?"

"Yes sir," said Roland.

Lasky walked over to the center of the observation deck and cleared his throat. Though he knew it was unlikely that these aliens spoke English, he didn't know any other options.

"Okay," said Roland. "I think that should do it. Go ahead, Captain."

"This is Captain Thomas Lasky of the UNSC_ Infinity,"_ he announced."We are receiving your signal, if you are hearing this, please respond."

To everyone`s surprise, not only was there an _immediate_ response, but it was, in fact, spoken in clear English.

_"This is Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. Our species is in dire need of help from yours."_

"Whoa, wait, hold on," said Lasky, quite stunned. "Your _species?_ Where did…how did…_whoa!"_

"Wow," said an incredulous Roland. "I did _not_ see _that_ coming."

"_I know this probably wasn`t what you were expecting, and that your species has _serious_ trust issues, but _please, _you _must _trust us. We desperately need your help."_

"Who is _we?"_ said Lasky.

"_We are a race of intelligent and peaceful equines who inhabit a land of love, happiness, and harmony. My sister and I rule over it. We haven`t fought a war in almost a thousand years and now face a more technologically advanced species that wants nothing more than our slaughter. Please_, _we need your help! _Please _help us!"_

"The crew of my ship and I came here only to find a number of forerunner artifacts on your planet."

"_Forerunner artifacts?"_

"Yes, but I suppose your situation is worth looking in to."

There was a moment of silence before the Princess continued, her tone now one of more composure and less desperation.

"_Thank you. Come down to the planet surface so we may discuss our negotiation."_

"Looking forward to it, ma`am. Lasky out."

"Uhh…Captain?" said Roland as soon as the conversation ceased. "I'm not sure how but, that signal broadcasted this over the intercom and, the _entire ship_ just heard your little tête-à-tête."

"God dammit Roland!" said an irritated Lasky.

"It was the signal`s fault! I couldn't control it," said Roland, throwing his holographic hands up in innocence. "And look on the bright side, this will save you the speech, won`t it?"

The Captain took a deep breath before continuing. "I suppose you`re right. But I'll still have to deal with whatever complaints start coming my way, like a mutiny, hopefully not."

"I'd agree it`s not _too_ likely, sir."

"Yeah, but going back to business now. Roland, I need you to take us down through the atmosphere. Then call in Fireteam Icebreaker and tell them to meet me in hangar bay C. I want a pelican prepped and ready for launch as soon as we`re below this planet`s troposphere."

"Yes sir!" said Roland before his avatar disappeared with a crisp salute.

"Wait! Captain," said Palmer. "What about Halsey? I know we`ve agreed not to kill her, but doesn't FLEETCOM already think she`s dead?"

"Probably," said Dr. Halsey.

"Don't worry about her, _I`ll_ handle FLEETCOM," said Lasky. "Right _now,_ it seems that I need to meet with a certain princess."


	6. Chapter 5: First Meetings

**Chapter 5: First Meetings**

**August 5, 2558**

**0906 hours**

**Canterlot**

**The Royal Castle**

Luna stared at her sister in utter disbelief for what she had just done. Then she thought for a moment, and then sighed before giving her response.

"Okay, I understand your reasoning, and I agree that we should recruit them." she said. "But you _do _know you`re going to have to _tell _them that you`ve been watching them."

"You know as well as I do that that should be the _least_ of our worries," said Celestia. "For one thing, we`ll have to tell the public something about all this."

"Princess!" called a royal guard from within.

Both alicorns looked, and then ran, back inside the throne room to meet him. The guard was sweating profusely and, to their surprise, was holding a _newspaper_ with his magic.

He held it out to his two leaders before speaking.

"This is today`s issue of the _Canterlot Times, _your highness," he said. "I don't know how the press got a hold of this information but…Oh! Just look at the front page headline!"

Both princesses did so, and what they saw made them gasp inside.

_**The Changelings Declare War!**_

_**Is Equestria Safe? The Destruction of Boardor leaves an uneasy answer to this question.**_

"How could this happen?!" demanded Celestia.

"I just _told_ you! I don't know!" the guard responded.

"Actually, my sister," Luna interjected. "I should have probably told you this earlier, but the message sent to me from the soldier in Boardor was automatically sent to his family as well."

"What?!" asked Celestia. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, maybe he also wanted to say goodbye to his family, but forgot to in his haste. And also, the family that owns the _Canterlot Times_ was the family of that soldier."

"So _that_ would explain how this information got out so quickly," said the guard. "The crowd is in a frenzy."

"And then there`s that," said Celestia. "What _crowd?!"_

"Oh yeah, I was going to tell you both about this crowd that`s gathered out in front of the palace, but then you two got caught up in your little banter," said the guard as he pointed at the newspaper in his magical grip._ "Anyway, _they`re all demanding an explanation for this."

"You couldn`t have told her that _first?!"_ Luna yelled at the guard as her sister walked towards the exit. "Tia, what will you do?"

"They deserve to know," declared Celestia. "Plus the best alibi for a massive human ship coming down from space would be that they`ve come here to protect us."

"You know what? That alibi might actually _increase_ public morale!"

"Exactly, so if you`ll excuse me," said Celestia as she exited the throne room through its massive double doors.

The white alicorn moved towards the balcony at the front of the palace to address the crowd. When she reached it, she saw that the looks on everypony`s faces were those of absolute terror.

She then used her magic to increase the volume of her voice so that even the ponies in the far back of the crowd could hear her. She took a deep breath and began her speech.

"My fellow Equestrians," she began. "I'm sure you`ve all heard the news. The changelings have indeed returned and are heading this way."

Celestia felt a knot of guilt form in her stomach as gasps and shrieks pop-corned their way around the crowd.

Nevertheless, she kept her composure, and continued.

"The changelings` weapons technology is far superior to ours and every civilization that stands in their way."

The knot tightened as more ponies began to shriek while others started hugging each other and sobbing into one another`s shoulders.

All the same, she retained her composure and continued further.

"However, there is _still_ hope. My sister and I have recruited a powerful ally to aid us."

At the sound of hope, the mood of the crowd immediately changed: the sobbing and shrieking stopped; everything became eerily silent, as everypony was now eager to hear who this ally was.

"They call themselves humans. They are an alien race that has endured great hardship in the past; a species that always tries to find harmony, but never goes about it in the right way. They know how to fight a war better than we do, and certainly better than the changelings. Their weapons technology can match that of the changeling arsenal. They will save us from the changeling threat, and in return, we will show them the path to true harmony. These humans _can_ be trusted, although it may take time for them to trust you. They are a _good_ species at heart. They deserve our friendship. And thankfully, they have come to us at the best time. Now."

Celestia pointed at the sky behind the crowd, and everypony followed her hoof.

What everypony saw caused more shrieks and apprehensive mumbling to ripple through the crowd.

A giant, blackish grey cylinder hovered eerily, and almost menacingly, above Ponyville. It had a pattern on one end that glowed blue. On its side read the words UNSC INFINITY.

"Do not be alarmed, for_ that_ is their spaceship," said Celestia. "As long as you see that ship, we _will_ be safe. Be as hospitable as you can to the humans on board, for they are here to save our lives."

Suddenly, Celestia saw a single, small craft of some sort emerge from the distant ship; it was heading towards Ponyville.

The alicorn princess used her magic to bring her voice back down to its normal volume before saying to herself, "Oh dear, I forgot to tell them _where_ to land!"

**. . .**

**August 5, 2558**

**0910 hours**

**Ponyville**

**The Golden Oaks Library**

It was a quiet day in Ponyville. That was, of course, until the news got out that the changelings had returned. The _Foal Free Press,_ no longer just a school newspaper but the newspaper for all of Ponyville, had come out with a story regarding the family that owns the _Canterlot Times, _saying how their son had sent them a recorded message of his death and of the changeling soldier that condemned Equestria.

Princess Twilight Sparkle was in her library, pacing back and forth. Spike was on her back, holding that very newspaper in his claws, reading and rereading that same article. Neither Twilight nor Spike could believe that _any_ of this was happening.

"How could the changelings be _back?" _asked the incredulous purple dragon. "I thought they were all destroyed in that magical blast made by your brother and Cadence."

"That wouldn`t _nearly_ be enough to destroy them," said the lavender alicorn. "It was only enough to banish their queen all the way to the Scorched Lands.

"That volcanic area just west of Boardor?" said Spike as he hopped off of Twilight`s back.

"That`s the one."

"Well, _that_ explains how they were able to reach Boardor so quickly."

Spike then headed towards the red door to exit his tree home.

"Oh my Celestia," he said. "I need some air."

At the sound of the sun princess's name, Twilight trotted over to her desk.

"That reminds me," she said. "I should probably inform the princess that I know of this predicament."

"Uhh, that may have to wait," said Spike, now looking up at the sky through the open door. "We`ve got bigger problems than sending a letter."

"But it`s Princess _Celestia _we`re talking about here," said Twilight as the trotted over to the open door. "What could possibly be more important than tha…?"

Twilight trailed off as she looked to the sky. Above Ponyville loomed an object that the lavender unicorn could only describe as some sort of enormous, dark grey, cylindrically shaped rock that could somehow float on its own. She could tell that it wasn`t being lifted by some powerful unicorn because there was no magical aura surrounding it.

"What in Equestria _is_ that?!" Twilight asked, nearly speechless.

"More importantly," said Spike, failing to conceal his fear. "What`s that coming towards us?!"

Twilight suddenly realized, she was so busy looking at the _big_ object, that she didn't notice the smaller one coming off it.

It headed _straight_ for Ponyville.

"Spike, get back inside," said Twilight

"What`re _you_ gunna do?" asked Spike.

"I'm the princess here, I might as well be the first to talk to whatever`s coming down here."

"Twilight, whatever`s coming down could be here to _kill_ you for all you know!"

"If they wanted to destroy ponykind, they`d have come down here with a larger force."

"You don`t know that!"

"Spike, we have to at least _try_ to see if they`re friendly."

"And if they're not?"

"Then I'll think of something. Now get inside!"

Spike reluctantly did so, the alicorn watching him as he closed the door.

A faint humming caught Twilight`s attention, making her turn back around towards the street and look up at the sky. The object had now gotten _much _closer; she concluded that it must have been some kind of flying, metal aircraft. She saw it turn parallel to the street and swoop to a stop in front of the library, flames jetting out some tubes on the wings and back flaps, scorching the grass under it.

Suddenly, a ramp on the back of the craft dropped and a group of bipedal creatures thundered out, leveling large devices in what must have been hands. Their bodies were a combination of black, dark green, and dark gray. On top were green heads with white faces.

Five of them were in front, kneeling. They had created some kind of semicircle formation around the backside of the craft. Then a sixth one descended from the ramp, holding a much smaller device in one hand, lifting it up, down, left, and right as if trying to get a better look at it in different shades of light.

And then what was most unexpected, was not that Twilight heard the sixth creature speak, but that it spoke in perfect Equestrian.

"Scanning," it said with an accent that reminded Twilight of Rarity. "This atmosphere is 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, and 1% water vapor, carbon dioxide, and other trace amounts of gaseous particles."

Then the one closest to Twilight spoke, also in perfect Equestrian.

"Get to the point, corporal," it said, now looking back at the sixth one. Its accent was more like Twilight`s, apart from the fact that it was masculine. "What`s the verdict?"

"Somehow, the air is perfectly breathable," said the sixth one, the one called Corporal. "We can take our HAZOP masks off."

What happened next made the lavender alicorn shriek inside. All six creatures reached for their faces and pulled them off. She would have shrieked out loud if she hadn`t realized that they were only taking off their masks.

Underneath those masks were their actual faces, made of what seemed to be smooth, rubbery skin, two eyes, a nose, and a mouthful of teeth.

Corporal then turned and looked back inside the craft.

"Captain!" it said, doing what Twilight concluded was beckoning for something inside to come out.

And come out it did. It gave its mask to Corporal as it walked forward. Other than the metal pad on its left shoulder, this one wore only cloth coverings: on his left and right arms were three golden yellow stripes pointing downward with a sunburst star of the same color on top. It had short, brown mane that seemed natural and not cut.

"Thank you, Corporal Williams," said the cloth covered one. "Now let`s figure out where we are."

**. . .**

**August 5, 2558**

**0914 hours**

**In the L.Z. on an unknown planet**

**In the middle of an unknown town**

"You know, she never told us _where_ to land," said Private First Class Ogden Jenkins as he handed his mask to Corporal Marcus Williams to stow back inside the Pelican.

"I know, right? You`d think she`d be a _little_ more specific," said the corporal as he jogged back inside with all the masks.

"Maybe she`ll come to us," said Sergeant Alex Thompson.

"Yeah right, sarge," said Private Eugene Phillips. "Or maybe she just ain`t thinking today."

"Hey! Lock that tone down, Shifty," said Gunnery Sergeant David Alvarez. "We want to make a good impression on the equines of this planet, and insulting their leader _isn`t_ going to help."

"Aye, aye, gunny," said Shifty.

"Uhh…sir?" said Private Oscar Morgan. "That purple one`s moving toward us."

"We`ve gone over the rules of engagement, Sidney," gunny whispered. "Shoot only if attacked."

Gunny then turned to Captain Laskey.

"Captain?" he said. "What should we do?"

As Laskey walked past the line of marines, he smiled and said, "Ask for directions."

As he approached the horned and winged animal, _it_ was the first to speak.

"Umm…hello," it said in a feminine voice. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, _Princess _Twilight Sparkle. Welcome to Equestria."

_Twilight Sparkle?!_ thought Laskey. _Oh, I'll just ask it later._

It held out a hoof to Laskey, who hesitantly shook it and responded.

"Captain Thomas Laskey of the UNSC _Infinity._ So _you_ must be the monarch who rules this country," said Laskey. "I'll be frank, I thought you`re tree-house would be more of a _palace_ if you know what I mean."

"Oh! Sorry, there seems to be a misunderstanding," said Twilight Sparkle._ "I_ don't rule this country. That`s Princess _Celestia`s_ job."

"Wait, but, you just said that _you_ were the princess."

"Yeah? And?"

"How can there be two princesses from the same country?"

"There are actually _three."_

"What?! Oh, _Jesus."_

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! Nothing, uhh…would you happen to know where I could find this Princess Celestia?"

Twilight briefly and silently debated with herself on whether or not she should disclose Celestia`s location to this alien. In the end, she figured that they seemed nice enough.

"She should be up in Canterl-"

Twilight would never finish that thought, as a sudden flash of light blinded everyone.

Laskey turned to Fireteam Icebreaker and saw them raising their rifles.

"Men!" he shouted as he ran over to them. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!"

The Captain looked back and held a hand to his face to shield his eyes. As the light dissipated, he saw that a white alicorn, taller than Twilight, had materialized next to the lavender pony.

"So," said Laskey. "I'm guessing that _you_ must be Princess Celestia?"

"I am," said the sun princess.

"The one who contacted my ship?"

"Yes."

"You know, you never told me _where_ to land."

"I know. I give you my deepest apologies Captain Thomas Laskey."

"Wait!" interjected Twilight. "Princess, how do you know its name? He never told it to you yet."

"Oh yes he has," said the white alicorn. "And Twilight, you`re a princess now. You can call me Celestia. Also, _it_ is a _he,_ and you will refer to _him_ as such."

"Oh…uhh…"

"Sorry Twilight. I know this must be quite a bit to take in, but Laskey and I need to talk privately. I'll explain everything later."

Celestia then turned her attention back to Laskey.

"Captain, do you mind leaving your men in Twilight`s care before we depart? I'm sure they can answer all her questions."

"Ooh!" said Twilight excitedly. "I'd love to learn about a newly discovered species!"

"I'm sure we would too…" Thomas responded as he turned and looked back up at his ship, a thoughtful expression on his face. _"…some _of us anyway."

He then began walking back to his men.

"Captain, sir," said gunny, snapping a salute to his Captain.

The rest of the squad did the same.

"At ease. Okay marines, here`s the deal," Laskey started. "I have to make what I'm guessing are 'peace' negotiations with the princess over there, the white one, not the lavender one. The lavender one _would _however, like to get to know our species a little better. While I'm out, I'd like you six to stay at her house while she asks you all some questions about the human race. Understood?"

"Aye, aye, sir!" said all six in unison.

Then gunny raised his hand and said, "Permission to speak, sir."

"Granted," said his Captain.

"I`d love to go into that tree-house, sir. But doesn`t this sound like something the _scientists_ would want to do? Namely Halsey or Glassman? Or _both_ for that matter?"

"Oh don't worry, they`ll get their chance. Don't tell anyone, but as soon as I'm absolutely sure that the equines of this planet are trustworthy, I'll bring them on the ship. Bring them _to_ the scientists as a special treat. Plus, all the equipment`s stuck up in the ship anyway; they`d be able to study them in better detail up there than down here. Does that make sense?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. Just remember not to tell anybody, understand?"

"Yessir."

"Good. Now get to it marines!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" said all six in unison as they jogged over to the tree-house.

Once they were all inside, Laskey made his way over to Princess Celestia.

"So," the Captain started. "Guess it`s just you and me now, huh?"

"So it would seem…" said Celestia as she observed pony bystanders gawking at Laskey, the aircraft behind him, or his ship up above. "This isn't the most _private_ place to talk."

"Oh yeah. Why don't you tell me where your palace is, and I'll fly there in my pelican."

"Actually, why don't you tell the pilot of your, 'pelican,' to fly back to your ship. I know a quicker route."

"You sure about that?"

"Positively."

"You _have _seen how fast this thing was going, right?"

"Trust me, it`s faster."

"Oh-_kay," _said Laskey, bringing his wrist communicator to his mouth. "Echo 419, head back to the ship. I'm gunna be down here for a while. No need to waste fuel."

"Yes sir!" came a female voice from Laskey`s communicator. "Rolling out."

On that last note, the pelican rose upward, turned, and thundered back towards its gargantuan mastership.

"So," said Laskey. "What`s this route of yours?"

"Take my hoof," said Celestia as she extended her hoof to the Captain.

Laskey did so. Then the princess`s horn began to glow.

And in another bright flash of light, they were both gone.

**Author`s Note:**** Aaaaaaand it`s finally done! I'd just like all my faithful readers to know that, **_**yes, **_**the chapters of this story are going to be **_**much**_** longer from now on. See you in the next one! ;D  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Why We Fight for You

**Chapter 6: Why We Fight for You**

**August 5, 2558**

**0918 hours**

**Canterlot**

**The Royal Castle**

Inside Princess Celestia`s throne room, there was a bright flash of light. Out of it materialized the alicorn princess and Captain Thomas Laskey.

Immediately the human barfed out his breakfast out onto the scarlet colored carpet.

"*cough*Oh god," said the dazed and kneeling Captain, staring down at his mess. "I am _so_ sorry. *cough*I don't think my body was made*cough*for that kind of travel. *cough*That, or I just wasn't ready."

"Oh it`s quite alright," said Princess Celestia. "You humans have always been so, _resistant_ to magic."

"That reminds me," said Laskey as he stood up and regained his composure. "How do you know so much about humanity? You somehow knew about how powerful we`ve become, then you mentioned our 'trust issues,' and now _this."_

Thomas motioned to his puddle of puke on the ground.

"Your species has been of great interest to me for quite some time now," said Celestia as she used her magic to toss the mess out an open window. "That shouldn't hit anypony."

"So you`ve been watching us," said Laskey. _"How?"_

"Like this," said Celestia as her horn began to glow again.

Suddenly, Laskey`s vision blurred, then refocused. He was in a blue, cloudy landscape with stars floating around everywhere, like distant light bulbs suspended on tiny, invisible cables.

Celestia stood before him; they were both standing on a solid, yet invisible surface of some sort. Laskey was the first to speak.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Everywhere," responded the sun princess. "And nowhere."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"It shouldn't. All you need to know is that this is where I go to observe what happens throughout the universe."

"How`d you find this place?"

"The Librarian showed it to me, so that I could watch over the universe after the rings were activated."

"Those rings wiped out every sentient being _in_ the universe. How`d _you_ survive?"

"The forerunners knew of the magic that my sister and I possessed; they knew the rings wouldn't be able to touch us if we didn't want them to, but they didn't care. The only reason they built the rings in the first place was because they were desperate to wipe out the flood. Since the Librarian knew my sister and I would survive, she thought it best for _us_ to be the new supervisors of the universe."

"Supervisors, but not protectors? If you saw that something in the universe was wrong, you wouldn't do a thing about it?"

"No, that's where you come in."

"Me?"

"Your species I mean. As you may know, the human race existed before the rings were activated. Up until then, your species was second only to the forerunners in terms of power."

"What kind of power?"

"The power of your mind and your military, _especially _your military. In terms of that, I believe you and the forerunners were almost equal."

"Wow, we were really _that _powerful?"

"Yes, your species was almost twice as technologically advanced as you are now, from what I've seen at least."

"Alright, so what does power have to do with it?"

"Before the rings were activated, the forerunners were the most powerful species in the galaxy _and_ they could see the universe by the simple means of coming to this place. Therefore, they held the mantle of responsibility to protect the galaxy."

"And if they were ever destroyed, we would be next in line?"

"Correct, the mantle would fall upon humanity`s shoulders. When both the forerunners and humanity were destroyed by the rings, humans came back because some of their D.N.A. was cataloged by the forerunners."

"Wait, hold on. How does an entire species come out of a catalogue?"

"Forerunner catalogues work a little differently from how you think human catalogues work. If the forerunners catalogue D.N.A. for example, they put it in a device that could regenerate the tissue, and therefore the entire being, back into existence at any specified time."

"Then they must`ve set it to sometime _after_ the rings had done their work."

"Right you are, Captain. After humanity came back, I still firmly believed that you were the rightful inheritors of the mantle. Come, walk with me."

Celestia began walking to Laskey`s left; he followed.

Suddenly, from some focal point in the distance, shot out squares of light to Laskey`s left and right, forming a kind of hallway with walls made of moving images.

On the images were just about everything, from scenes of a happy family sitting at home to scenes of war and destruction.

"I have observed and recorded everything humanity has done since your resurfacing after the rings," said Celestia. "Though you may have started off quite primitive…"

The two walked past a square showing a caveman playing with a rock.

"…you began to grow back to your former glory. Countries began to be formed, and wars began to be fought amongst yourselves…"

The duo then walked past another square, this one screening a sword battle being fought in a field by two opposing armies sometime in the middle ages.

"…soon, you started wanting to gain the upper hand on your enemies. You began advancing your weapons technology to new levels of destruction…"

They then strode past another square depicting a trench battle being fought with guns and artillery.

"…you kept trying to invent new ways to kill each other in order to win wars. It nearly got out of hand…"

They then passed by a square portraying a nuclear explosion in the middle of a desert.

"…thankfully though, you were able to stop your own madness at the end of your second world war. You formed the United Nations, and then you looked to the stars. Humans were soon able to put their heads together to form the United Nations Space Command."

"How come none of this ever happened to _your_ species?" asked Laskey. "The wars I mean?"

"The equines of Equestria abolished the very idea of warfare at the end of the first one we ever fought; _I_ can barely even remember what it was like. Even to this day, I`m still not entirely sure why _your _species, or any other species for that matter, didn't abolish war as well."

"I guess some wars _need_ to be fought."

"True, but the wars that _needed_ to be fought, sometimes never even had to start. Not even the war you fought with the Covenant had to happen."

They stopped at a multiple squares all flicking through multiple battle scenes of human and Covenant forces clashing with one another, both on the ground and in space.

"The Covenant could have gone and activated the rings without getting humanity involved," said Celestia. "Humans would have never even known what the Covenant was doing had they not attacked you."

"I lost my girlfriend in that war," said Laskey.

"Yes, you know all too well that war cannot come without a cost; that victory cannot come without sacrifice. And that reminds me, if there's one thing that I've learnt about your species in all the time that I've been watching you, it`s that you know how to bounce back. After everything that you suffer and survive through, you don't just bounce back to where you were before, you bounce even _higher._ Your species was almost completely _annihilated _after the Human-Covenant War, and just look where you are now. You may not be the humans I knew before the rings, but you are, once again, the _giants_ of this galaxy."

"Hey, I thought that same thing when I became Captain of the _Infinity."_

"See? That's how prevalent that fact is."

"So what now?"

The square in front of them then switched to a scene depicting the Librarian handing the Janus Key over to Dr. Halsey.

"When the Librarian gave the Janus Key to Dr. Catherine Halsey, she henceforth conceded the mantle to humanity."

"Halsey told me about this; we`re supposed to be the protectors of the galaxy now, right?"

"Yes."

"And now you want _us_ to protect you? Also, am I going to puke again when we leave this place?"

Celestia smiled as her horn began to glow once again.

"No," she said. "You should be fine this time."

Laskey`s vision blurred once again; when it had refocused, both he and the alicorn princess were back in the throne room.

"That was a very nice revelation, princess," said the Captain. "But something`s telling me that there`s more to this than meets the eye. You`re making it sound like you can offer us something in return."

"Humans have always been searching for harmony, but have never gone about it in the right way; that _revelation _was meant to show you that," said the monarch. "We can show you the path."

"How?"

"I understand that you`ve come here looking for _six_ forerunner artifacts, am I correct?"

"Yeah, how…how`d you know that?"

"Oh, just a lucky guess," said the princess sarcastically.

Both she and Laskey walked out onto a balcony, the _Infinity _looming in the distance.

"I'm guessing you know where they are?" said Thomas.

"They`re closer than you think," said Celestia. "You remember Twilight Sparkle?"

"That purple alicorn that lives in a tree?"

"Yes. That _tree _is what houses the artifacts."

"Oh," said Laskey as he looked at the Princess. "Wait! My marines are in there!"

"Is there some concern?"

"Well, no. I doubt that they`ll do anything stupid, but I should still get down there before there`s some kind of miscommunication. I don't want _anything _happening to those artifacts."

"Would you like to me to teleport you again?"

"No offense, your majesty, but I think it`d be safer for me if I took my pelican this time."

"None taken," said the sun princess as she looked at the spot where Laskey had puked. "It`s quite understandable."

The Captain brought his communicator to his mouth and said, "Echo 419, this is Captain Laskey. I need pickup ASAP."

"Aye, aye, sir," came the same female voice. "Rolling in."

"You didn't even tell her where you were," said Celestia as Thomas brought the communicator down from his mouth.

"I didn't need to," said Laskey. "She can just pinpoint the source of my signal to find me; it helps to keep us from disclosing our locations over the radio."

"How come you couldn't pinpoint _my _signal?"

"Well, you see, you have to keep the signal _going _so it can be traced. _You_ had shut yours off."

"Oh," said the princess as she saw the pelican approaching in the distance. "My mistake I guess."

Laskey brought his wrist communicator back up to his mouth.

"Gunnery Sergeant David Alvarez," said Laskey. "Do you read?"

"Yes sir," came David's voice from the communicator.

"Are you still in Twilight`s house?"

"You mean her tree?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah, we`re still here, sir."

"The artifacts are in that house. Be sure to let your men know."

"Yes sir, I'll tell them, sir."

"And be sure to ask Twilight _where_ these artifacts are and what they look like."

"Yes sir, I'll ask her, sir."

"Once you have that Intel, do NOT _touch _or do anything of the sort to the artifacts; just make sure they don't go anywhere until I arrive, understood?"

"Yes sir."

At this point, the pelican had arrived, turned 180 degrees, and was lowering the ramp onto the balcony for Laskey to get on.

"Alright, I'm on my way with the princess. Laskey out," said Thomas before ending the transmission.

Laskey looked at the equine monarch and gestured to the inside of the pelican.

"After you, your highness," said the Captain.

"You want me to go in _there?" _said an incredulous princess, looking into the pelican`s cargo bay.

"Yeah, I came here by _your _means of transportation first. Now it`s _my _turn."

"Well," said Celestia before stepping into the aircraft. "I suppose it`s only fair."


	8. Chapter 7: Q and A

**Chapter 7: Q and A**

**August 5, 2558**

**0927 hours (five minutes earlier)**

**Ponyville**

**The Golden Oaks Library**

The marines of Fireteam Icebreaker were standing around inside the library, answering Twilight Sparkle`s various questions while she wrote down their responses on a levitating sheet of paper with a levitating quill.

"So, how many colonies does humanity own?" asked the lavender alicorn, jotting down the last response. "And as a follow-up question, on which colony were each of you born on?"

"My, my," said Corporal Marcus Williams. "For a princess, you are _quite_ curious."

"And apparently you like to read," said Private Eugene Phillips, seemingly mesmerized by all the shelves of books in the room. "A _lot."_

"Thank you both for stating the obvious," said Sergeant Alex Thompson sarcastically.

"As of now, I believe the UNSC owns well over a hundred colony worlds," said Gunnery Sergeant David Alvarez. "Ironically, none of _us _were born on a colony. We were all born on our home world, called Earth. Alex, Eugene, and I were all born in a country called the United States of America, USA, or US for short. Jenkins was born in a country just north of the US, called Canada. Marcus over there was born in a country called England."

"And I was born in Australia," said Private Oscar Morgan. "`s why all my mates call me Sidney."

"Yeah, uh, the capital of Australia is called Sydney," gunny explained. "Since it can also be a name, we thought that it`d only be fitting to call him that."

"Which leads me to my next question," said Twilight. "Why did you all give each other such peculiar nicknames in the first place?"

"It`s partially because we`ve become such good friends with each other, brothers almost," said gunny. "I'm sure _your_ friends have given _you_ at least one nickname."

Twilight thought about this and realized that her friends _had _given her, as well as each other, nicknames.

"Yeah, my friends sometimes call me Twi," said Twilight.

"See? That`s what I mean," said gunny. "Although, I'm pretty sure it`s mostly because when we`re in combat, a short nickname can help us call on each other quickly."

"Combat, huh? Interesting," said Twilight as she scribbled more notes on her paper. "Very interesting."

_"I _have a question," said Spike who, up until now, had been completely silent. "How do we know that we can _trust_ you?"

"My _god," _said Alex. "Does _everything _on this planet speak English?"

"You mean Equestrian," said Spike.

"Oh, whatever you call it."

Suddenly, David brought his hand up to his helmet communicator.

"Yes sir…" he said as he stepped away from the group and began pacing the floor. All eyes were silently fixated on him. "…You mean her tree?... Then yeah, we`re still here, sir…Yes sir, I'll tell them, sir…Yes sir, I'll ask her, sir…Yes sir…Aye, aye, sir."

"Who was it?" asked Private First Class Ogden Jenkins.

"The Captain," gunny answered. "He`s on his way here with the other princess. Turns out, the artifacts are here in this tre- er, I mean, _house, _and Twilight here knows where they`re at."

"Artifacts?" said Twilight.

"Yeah, he said to ask you where they are and what they look like."

"Oh! You must be talking about the Elements of Harmony."

"Elements of Harmony?" said gunny.

"Yeah, they`re right over there."

Twilight pointed a hoof across the room to a glass case containing five necklaces and a tiara. They were all seemingly made out of gold and each had its own unique symbol.

"*whistle*Damn," said Private Eugene Phillips as he walked over to them. "How much did these babies cost?"

He began to reach out to touch the glass casing before gunny added, "And, Shifty, Captain Laskey also made it very clear to _not _touch the artifacts until he arrives with the princess. Am I clear?"

"Yessir," said Shifty, quickly pulling his hand away and sheepishly placing it behind his head.

"Good."

Suddenly, a frantic knocking was heard at the door.

"That might be the Captain," said Jenkins as he began walking up to the door. "I'll get it."

However, as the Private First Class opened the scarlet red, wooden door, the sight that greeted him was not that of the _Infinity`s _Captain, but of the stunned faces of five more ponies.

The cyan one with rainbow-colored mane suddenly tackled him onto his back.

"I've got the alien!" she exclaimed as she pinned Ogden to the floor with her hooves on his forearms. "Get Twilight and go!"

Suddenly, Ogden quickly wrestled his right arm free, grabbed the hoof that held his left, lifted it, grabbed it with both hands, went under Rainbow`s armpit as he stood up on a knee, and forced Rainbow to the floor on her face, thus subduing her. He placed his left knee on her back for good measure.

"Rainbow, they`re not here to hurt us!" said Twilight.

"Oh, yeah? Well then how do you explain this?!" said Rainbow, referring to the awkward position that Ogden now held her in.

"Jenkins, stand down," said gunny as he walked up to them and the other ponies that were filing in.

"Yes sir," said the PFC, letting go of R.D.

As she stood back up, he said to her, "Sorry, but you really can't expect me to not react to an assault like that."

"Yeah, well…you just got lucky!" said an irritated Rainbow before trotting back over to her friends.

Then the orange-colored pony wearing a cowboy hat approached Ogden.

"Don' mind her," she said. "She just don't 'preciate bein' embarrassed is all."

"I didn't want to embarrass her," said Ogden. "I was just focused on subduing her."

"You think she`ll see it the same way? Wha don' you talk to her abat it later?"

Jenkins looked over at Rainbow Dash with a look of sorrow.

_I hope the Captain doesn't make me too busy, _he thought. There were so many things he had done in his past that he wasn't forgiven for, but this was the first time in a while that he wanted forgiveness. He couldn't tell what it was, but there was something about this pony…

Suddenly, a familiar humming could be heard outside the library, followed by a knock at the door.

"Now that must be the Captain," said gunny as he, once again, walked up to the door.

Upon opening the door he saw the Captain with the alicorn princess at his side.

"Sir," said gunny, saluting his commanding officer before ushering them both in.

As Laskey walked inside gunny announced, "Marines! Captain on deck!"

All the marines of Fireteam Icebreaker saluted to their ship commander.

"At ease," said Laskey.

When gunny had lowered his arm, he gave the princess a nod, "Your highness."

"Alvarez?" said Laskey.

"Yes sir!" said David.

"Have you located the artifacts?"

"Right over there, sir," said gunny, pointing to the glass case across the room. "Twilight called them the 'Elements of Harmony' sir."

"Elements of Harmony?" said Laskey as he approached the six golden pieces of apparel.

"Yes," said Celestia. "This is why we need your help, for within these artifacts lies the magical power to fix any problem too big to be solved on our own, such as unimaginable chaos, great evil, and even war."

"If it can solve war," said Laskey. "Then why do you need our help?"

"They can only do these things if close enough to the threat. I have considered this to be far too dangerous considering the Changeling`s ranged weaponry, technology that has never been seen before on this planet."

The Captain thought for a moment before asking, "How are the Elements used exactly?"

"They are worn and powered by the living embodiments of the Elements themselves," said the Alicorn Princess before gesturing with a hoof to the other six ponies in the room. "Which, as luck may have it, are the mares standing right before you."

"So…do you want us to escort them to an area close enough to the changelings so that they can use the Elements?"

"No."

"No?"

"It`s too risky. I have already seen what they have done to my own troops. If just one of the projectiles makes contact with bare skin, it will incinerate anypony down to their bare bones."

"Wow, sounds like not even a Spartan escort would be enough."

"Precisely. This is why we need humanity to fight the war that the changelings wanted Equestria to fight."

"So you`re using us as cannon fodder?"

"I completely understand if you feel that this is mistreatment, and I wish that there was another way, but if you don't, humanity will lose it`s only chance of achieving harmony."

"And I also suppose that FLEETCOM wouldn't be too happy about me allowing the destruction of not one, but six forerunner artifacts."

"Exactly. So, either way, I really don't think you have a choice."

Laskey thought for a moment before saying, "You saw that humanity has faced this same genocidal threat before in the past, the only difference here is that you can`t defend yourself."

He then looked the Sun Princess in the eye, "Your species doesn't deserve that fate."


	9. Chapter 8: The Crisis at Hoof

**Chapter 8: The Crisis at Hand/Hoof**

**August 5, 2558**

**2200 hours**

**Canterlot**

**The Royal Castle Throne Room**

Nighttime in Canterlot, and Pinkie Pie had finally gotten around to throwing a party for the interstellar visitors; the lights of which were bright enough to render the stars of Luna`s night invisible. The party was raging in Canterlot Square, humans and ponies alike dancing, drinking cider, and even taking turns singing on the erected stage.

Their leaders, however, were in the palace overlooking the festivities, discussing what should be done about the coming threat.

_ "Two _countries in a day?!" exclaimed Celestia.

"I am afraid so my sister," said Luna solemnly. "Canida has fallen to the changeling army."

"Damn," said Lasky. "So it`s possible that their armies are superior _and _that their opponents are behind in technology. Either way, I have no intel; if you two know anything about their troops, like how they operate, what weapons they`re using, how many of them there are, etc, tell me now."

"Well they…actually, how about we just show you?" said Celestia. "Luna? Would you please?"

Luna then proceeded to show Lasky the same recording sent to her by the Equestrian soldier when Boardor fell.

After the recording had finished, there was, once again, a familiar stunned silence; this time, however, it was broken by the only human in the room.

"They have a vendetta against you," Lasky stated flatly. "Why?"

Both princesses proceeded to tell the story of the changeling attack on Canterlot. Lasky quietly listened to it. When it was over, the Captain`s first spoken thought was a question.

"So, you were barely able to hold them off even when they were using their bare hooves?" asked Thomas.

"Along with weaker, but still somewhat effective, magic from their horns, yes," confirmed Celestia.

"And from what we saw from that soldier`s recording, I'd bet that they`ve found a way to amplify that magic with those spears. If we could only get our hands on one of them, then I'm sure that _Infinity_ Science would be able to figure something out for us.

"Also, I'm pretty sure that their main advantage is their ability to spy. That's what made you so vulnerable that day, the fact that they could magically disguise themselves and look exactly like anypony they choose; that is, any_pony, _not any_thing, _meaning that they can`t disguise themselves as one of us humans. Speaking of which, what is stopping them from spying on us right now?"

"There is no way," said Luna. "Not only was every changeling in Equestria driven out of Equestria when Shining Armor and Cadence used their magic of love to scatter them, but now the shield has been modified so that it is now invisible, encompasses _all_ of Equestria, and will not allow _any_ changeling to pass through whether they are disguised or not."

"And when exactly was that shield put up?" said Lasky. "What if a few changelings managed to get within your borders before it was?"

"It was put up the moment the spell was cast that day," said Celestia. "Thankfully, though, with the assistance of Cadence`s magic, Captain Armor no longer needs to think about nor replenish the shield. However, we fear that the changelings` new weapon will allow them to break through."

"Okay, but I still think that security should be increased around here," said Lasky. "I think the best option would be to have a few of our SPARTAN-IV fireteams replace your royal guard."

"Why? Haven't we just established that there are presently _no _changelings in Equestria?"

"Celestia, wouldn't you agree that humanity`s lack of trust can sometimes be its greatest asset?"

"I, guess so."

"Then you understand why I wouldn't trust our established enemy to stay out when potentially getting in could potentially give them every advantage?"

"You just said the word potentially twice; aren't you inadvertently saying that the odds of this are very slim?"

"Yes, but you`re missing the point here, I'm saying that even though the odds of a changeling being put here are slim, aren't the profits of doing so too great for them to _not _risk it?"

"Well, I suppose you do have a valid point there," said Celestia. "So, what should we do about it?"

"Well the first thing we should do is get all royalty in one place, this palace looks like our best option as of now. If any royalty is too far from here, then, with your permission, we`ll use human transport to get them here, because if changelings can only disguise themselves as other ponies, then we can`t risk using any royal guards for exfil; now it`s nothing personal, it`s just a precaution."

"Very well, you have my authorization."

"Good, now if you`d be so kind as to tell me where any royalty that isn't in Canterlot is so that we can go get them?"

Putting a hoof to her chin, Celestia said, "Let me see, along with Luna and I, Shining Armor is here in this palace as well; Princess Cadence is over in the crystal empire; and Princess Twilight Sparkle is down at the party."

"I'll send a Pelican to pick up Cadence," said Lasky. "Maybe Captain Armor should go there with the transport; that way she`ll know that we can be trusted."

"Good idea, I will send for him," said the princess of the night as she walked towards the throne room`s exit.

"Got it," said the Ship Captain to the departing alicorn before returning his attention to the other. "And as for Twilight, I'll get Fireteam Icebreaker to escort her inside."

Captain Lasky and Princess Celestia then went out onto and looked over the throne room`s balcony to observe the party once again.

"Although," Lasky started. "They _do_ seem to be having a good time down there…"

Suddenly, multiple humans came on stage and their lead singer announced, "This next song is dedicated to why we humans will fight for you wonderful ponies. Hit it Vinyl!"

Thomas and Celestia were surprised by this, and curiosity got the better of them.

"Okay," said the ship commander. "I'll contact them after this one."

_Nobody here knocking at my door  
The sound of silence I can't take anymore  
Nobody ringing my telephone now  
Oh how I miss such a beautiful sound_

_And I don't even know how I survive_  
_I won't make it to the shore without your light_  
_No I don't even know if I'm alive_  
_Oh, oh, oh without you now_  
_This is what it feels like_

_Nothing to hold but the memories and frames_  
_Oh they remind me of the battle I face_  
_without your love, without you I drown_  
_Somebody save me I'm going down_

_And I don't even know how I survive_  
_I won't make it to the shore without your light_  
_No I don't even know if I'm alive_  
_Oh, oh, oh without you now_  
_This is what it feels like_

_And I don't even know how I survive_  
_I won't make it down the road with one headlight_  
_No I don't even know if I'm alive_  
_Oh, oh, oh without you now_  
_This is what it feels like_

As the song ended, and the mixed crowd of humans and ponies erupted into their thunderous applause, the Captain found himself momentarily shocked at the amount of preparation that must have been done within a single day to put on such a show. But then he remembered that many of the marines and naval crewman were, in some form or another, very artistically inclined. Also, that Vinyl Scratch character really seemed to have a way with modern-sounding music.

"Umm, Captain?" said Celestia as she placed a hoof on Lasky`s shoulder, interrupting his thoughts. "Weren't you going to contact your men?"

Suddenly, thoughts of the crisis at hand re-flooded Lasky`s mind, and he remembered what he supposed to do after the song.

"Oh yeah, right" he said as he brought his wrist communicator to his mouth. "Gunnery Sergeant David Alvarez? Do you read?"

**. . .**

**August 5, 2558**

**2231 hours**

**Canterlot Square**

The thing about apple cider is that it`s basically pony`s alcohol; therefore, the harder it is, the more it hurts their tongues and the drunker they become. For humans however, the sensation is much more different; for them it`s just sweet, like drinking a non-carbonated bottle of soda.

Therefore, the bartender at the party`s bar, as well as anypony at or around the bar, was impressed (to say the least) when all six of the marines of Fireteam Icebreaker each began to chug down a full bottle of the hardest cider that the bartender could give out (it was what the bartender said was so hard, that he was only allowed to mix it with other drinks and not give it out by itself).

Everypony continued to watch in awe as the six humans finished their bottles in synchronous, at which point they and every being around them, whether a pony or a human, gave out enthusiastic cheers and then proceeded to continue partying to Vinyl`s looping tune.

This was one of the biggest and brightest parties that the marines of Gypsy Company had been to in a long time. There was rarely any partying aboard the ship, so they were determined to make the best of it. So, Fireteam Icebreaker decided to scatter after their little show of cider to meet some ponies and other marines.

However, there was one marine out of the six who`s main goal that night was to meet (and apologize to) just one, particular young pegasus with rainbow-colored mane.

_You`d think that with hair like that, _thought PFC Ogden Jenkins. _She`d be easier to pick out in this crowd._

As he wandered through said crowd with another bottle of cider, he concluded that it must be the various colors reflecting off of the magically floating disco ball and bathing the square in rainbow-colored light that must be making it so hard. It was at this point that the young soldier wished that he had found out her name earlier so he could at least try calling out to her through the noise of the music and partygoers.

He finally struck luck when he reached the edge of the crowd and saw her sitting at a table talking to her purple princess alicorn friend, Twilight Sparkle. As he approached, he could hear them gossiping about somepony who was apparently named "Flash Sentry."

Setting his bottle on the table, he said, "So, some party, eh?" as he thumbed at the fray behind him. As he sat down with them, he took off his helmet and placed it on the table as well, revealing his short, black hair. Looking to the rainbow-maned pegasus in front of him, he said, "Look I'm sorry if I hurt you or made you feel humiliated today. I was only doing what I was ordered to, attack if attacked, or subdue, in that case."

"Oh, it`s alright," said the cyan mare with a smile, much to the marine`s surprise.

"Wow," said Jenkins. "That was…fast."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know, it-it`s just the way you looked as I left Twilight`s tree-house; I mean it must`ve been the look in your eyes or something, I just didn't think you`d be this quick to forgive me."

"Oh, please, I don't hold grudges; especially not after that song one of you just sung, apparently you`re going to fight the changelings for us? Anyway, I still want a good rematch!"

"Pff, bring it!" said Ogden jokingly, throwing up his arms in challenge before waving it off. "Not now though, we don't want to crash this party now do we?"

The three shared a quick laugh, glad that there were no more hard feelings.

"By the way," started Jenkins as he pointed a finger at the cyan pegasus. "I never got your name."

"I'm Rainbow Dash!" said Rainbow Dash as she struck a proud pose. "Fastest flyer in all of Equestria!"

"Ogden Jenkins, Private First Class of the UNSC marine corps," said Jenkins, holding out his hand for a handshake. "Pleasure to meet you miss Dash."

Dash stared at the hand awkwardly for a few seconds before holding up a hoof for Ogden to see. Ogden realized what she was trying to get across and made his hand into a fist. They both chuckled as they fist/hoof-bumped.

Twilight however, remained silent, deep in thought as she observed Ogden`s fist change back into a hand, seemingly in slow motion, as he retracted the gloved appendage back to himself.

_Where have I seen that before? _she thought to herself.

A sudden tap on her shoulder ripped her from her thoughts.

"Princess Twilight?!" called a voice from behind her.

The purple alicorn turned to see the leader of the six humans that had come to her house earlier that day.

"Oh hi!" said Twilight, having to now shout over the music as Vinyl raised the volume. "Mr. David Alvarez isn't it?!"

"Yeah! That`s me!" said gunny with a smile. "Listen, uh, my Captain has just ordered me to take my squad and escort you back to the castle!"

"Why?!"

"I dunno! He just said that it was for security reasons and that he`d brief us when we got there!" gunny then pointed at the PFC. "Jenkins! Call `em in!"

"Aye, aye, sir! Let`s hope they still have their helmets on!" said Jenkins as he put on his and adjusted the helmet mike. "Icebreaker, Icebreaker, this is Jenkins!"

As he was saying this, he spotted Sgt. Alex Thompson in the crowd. He was standing next to Private Oscar Morgan while talking with the cowgirl pony with an orange coat and blond mane named Applejack while the private was speaking with a pegasus pony with a yellow coat and pink mane named Fluttershy. Since Alex had his helmet on, he heard the incoming transmission. He began to look around and quickly spotted Jenkins and gunny at the table.

The PFC beckoned him over with his arm as he continued, "Fall in on gunny`s position over!"

Ogden then observed as Alex tapped on Sidney`s shoulder and told him to follow him. They then quickly said their goodbyes and jogged over to the table. Corporal Marcus Williams and Private Eugene Phillips soon joined them as well.

"What`s going on?" asked the Corporal.

"We need to escort Princess Twilight to the castle," said gunny. "Captain`s orders."

"Aw man!" complained Eugene. "I hate to have to leave such an awesome party so soon."

"Yeah come on, gunny," said Alex. "It`s the first party he`s ever been to!"

"What?! No it isn't!"

"Then quit complaining!"

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Come on, marines," said gunny. "Let`s load up and get this done."

"Aye, aye, sir!" said the rest of the marines in unison.

They then proceeded to walk toward the castle. At the edge of the party/concert area there was an exit leading towards the castle; just outside of it, Fireteam Icebreaker found the ammo dump where every marine at the party had dropped their gear, weapons, and, well, ammo.

Any marine in the squad that didn't have on a helmet grabbed one. They then proceeded to each take and load a M6H handgun and then take a combat knife and place it in the knife sleeves on their shoulders.

There were a few other marines guarding the dump who struck up a conversation as Icebreaker began to leave it.

"Leaving so soon?" one of them joked. "Where`re you headed?"

"The Castle," said gunny. "Captain wants her up there but had to call for some protection. Don't worry, though, we`ll be back."

"Alright, see ya round!"

"See ya."

As they walked away from the party, two mares were still in it, sitting at another table, watching them leave from a distance. Their names were Lyra and Bon Bon.

Except, they weren't Lyra and Bon Bon.

"They`re leaving!" said "Bon Bon".

"I have an idea," said "Lyra" before getting out of her chair. "Follow me."

They both walked into a nearby alleyway where they changed into their true form, two changeling soldiers.

As they walked past a dumpster, they could hear the muffled screams of the real Lyra and Bon Bon coming from it.

"Sir," wispered the changeling that had recently been disguised as Bon Bon. "They`re awake!"

"Don't worry," whispered back the other, higher ranking changeling. "Once you`ve tied up, gagged, and blindfolded a pony, they just can never seem to find a way out!"

"Combine that with putting them in a place where nopony will think to look and they`re doomed!"

"Right you are. Another reason why changelings are superior!"

"Heh heh, yes sir!"

The two continued to quietly giggle manically as they exited on the other side of the alleyway, the sounds of the party now sounding much more distant though only behind one building.

"So, what`s your plan?" asked the subordinate. "And what will we do about these, _humans, _that have come to help the infernal ponies?"

"Don't worry about the humans, whatever they are, for we have already managed to topple the countries of two other species today! We`ll just kill them like the rest. As for my plan…"

The changeling then shape-shifted into one of Celestia`s royal guards, armor and everything.

**Disclaimer:**** The song sung in this chapter is **_**This is What It Feels Like **_**by Armin van Buuren and the looping song that Vinyl Scratch was playing is called **_**Beyond the Night **_**by Loopmasters + VJ Loops Remix. Look them up. I do not own anything!**


End file.
